Misery
by Everybody-Dies-Alone
Summary: There's a new officer in the 21 Jump Street Chapel, how will she cope with the other officers? Will she be able to handle the pressure of going back to high school?
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own 21 Jump Street or the characters. But could I please borrow Tom for a while? :o)**

**Chapter One**

Analeese Carter stepped out of the driver's seat of her blanck-and-white, and looked up at the chapel. Stain glass windows, and a giant cross right on the top.

"This should be fun…" She mumbled to herself, her combat boots clinking together as she walked.

Analeese had been assigned to the Jump Street chapel when on duty; a robber mistook her for a groupie and tried to get her to help him get away 2with a million dollars of stolen jewels from the local jewelers. Let's just say: after that, the chief wasn't too happy and sent her off with other "young looking" cops are the 21 Jump Street chapel. She wasn't too fond it at first, she had a mind to quit and become a rent-a-cop at the Winsome Place Mall. 'At least I'd still have my cuffs…' She thought.

Making her way up the stairs and in the door, she was almost knocked over by a balding man carrying a pile of papers sky-rocketing above his head. She was also bombarded by all of the ringing telephones and talking people as soon as she set foot in the door.

"You have got to be kidding me." She was about to turn around and walk back out when a sturdy hand grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her back around.

"So, you must be Analeese."

She plastered on a big, fake smile. "Captain Fuller."

"Just the girl we've been waiting for." Before he led her to his office, he looked her up and down. Her hair: jet black with red streaking out the bottom, her face: eyes a lovely blue colour, but smudged with black kohl. Her jeans were ripped at the knee, at the thigh, and other small tears all around her legs. To top it all off, she was sporting a faded Rolling Stones t-shirt that came off her shoulder with a white tank underneath. And on her feet were combat boots that looked like they had been through both World Wars.

After conquering the sea of people, Analeese had another task to face: her fellow "young looking" cops. She gave each of them a once-over. They all looked to be 22 or 23, but could easily pass for a senior in high school. Why not?

"Hey you guys." Captain Fuller announced, clasping his hand on Analeese's shoulder once more. "This is Analeese Carter. The newest edition to our _happy family_." He stressed the phrase 'happy family'.

"Hi." Analeese lifted up a hand, and then shoved it back down in her pocket.

One of the dark haired guys stood up and stuck his hand out.

"Tom Hanson." She accepted his hand, and shook it lightly.

"Harry Ioki." He waved to her, but offered no hand.

"Judy Hoffs. Welcome to the Jump Street Chapel."

And last, a buff, tall guy stood and walked over to Analeese, grabbed her hand and planted a kiss on it.

"Doug Penhall, at your service Mademoiselle."

Analeese snatched her hand from his grasp, and wiped the spit off the back of her hand on her jeans.

"Okay, okay. Enough of that. Grab a seat, Analeese." She noticed the empty stool next to the guy that introduced himself as Tom, and made her way over to it and sat.

"Down to business. Hoffs, Ioki, how are things going at Whitehurst?"

Judy spoke up. "I have a lead on the bets, but I'm not quite sure yet. Give us another week." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Okay… but no more. We have to make an arrest soon, or we'll be forced to bring in the cops in uniform.

The whole group put on an expression filled with disdain on their faces. Apparently, they didn't like the police officers that well.

"Alright, new business. There's something weird going down at St. Williams. A teenage girl had been identified as one of the kids involved, and we need to get you guys in there for proof. Hanson, Carter, and Penhall, I've registered you all as transfers from Ridgemont. Notorious for your involvement with drugs, and a criminal record. You were put in as siblings."

Analeese looked at Tom and Doug. Could they pass off as siblings? The idea of this "young cop" thing was starting to rub her the wrong way. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own 21 Jump Street or Tom. sigh It's not fair! :o(**

**A/N: _Special thanks to Dawnie-7! My first reviewer! :o)_**

**Chapter Two**

"It's FRIDAY!" Penhall exclaimed excitedly. 'Is there something special about Fridays?' Analeese thought. 'Other than the sitting at home and wallowing in self pity wondering why you didn't get a date… part of Fridays?'

The chapel had cleared, and there were only a few interns left scurrying around and hurrying to get last minute paper work done. Analeese recalled her days of internship. That was when she lived in Chicago.

Harry and Judy trudged in, and flopped down on a couch sharing small talk. Doug walked over to Analeese and sat down on the desk she was sitting behind, while going over the paperwork for the St. Williams case. She tried to pay no mind to him, so she propped her feet on the desk and raised the papers farther up in front of her face. But yet, she could feel Doug's eyes boring in through the paperwork. Analeese lowered the papers.

"Is there something you want… or are you trying to be Superman?"

"Well, no. I just wanted to ask if you maybe wanted to go out with me and Ioki…?"

"Bowling night!" Tom ran over and slid next to Doug. "You coming, Penhall?"

"Well uh…"

"Sounds like fun." Analeese chimed in.

"Yeah? You should come."

"Maybe I will." She flashed a smile at Tom.

--

Analeese returned to her apartment, and flopped down on her couch and threw her keys on the small table in front of the TV. She reached for the remote, and turned on the TV.

"Alone again on a Friday night." She leaned her head back and looked up at the ceiling. The phone rang.

"Yeah."

"Hey. It's Tom. You planning on coming tonight? We're all going."

"Yeah, I guess… Yeah. Sure."

"You need a ride? I'm picking up Doug and…"

"O.K. What time are you coming?"

"I'll be there in an hour."

Analeese hung up the phone. She had just enough time to take a shower and get dressed.

Walking to the kitchen, she tripped over her one-eyed cat, Sid. "Hey," she said, "I thought you died." She brought her foot to the back of the cat, and rubbed her foot along its spine. Sid got startled, and bolted towards a pile of unfolded clothes, hiding himself beneath the mass while Analeese grabbed a beer. She popped the top off on a drawer handle, and headed for the bathroom. She stripped her clothes off and threw them to the side, and stepped under the spout. 10 minutes later, she emerged in a cloud of steam and dried off.

That evening, she would let her hair get curly and sweep her long bangs off to the side. She got dressed; her favourite pair of jeans with a hole in the knee and a fitted black shirt with an army jacket with various patches covering most of it. She complete the ensemble with black kohl around her eyes.

The doorbell rang.

She slipped on her trusty combat boots, grabbed her keys and some cash off the coffee table, and answered the door. To her surprise, Dough was standing at the door.

"Hey." Doug said, looking her up and down.

"Hi."

"Tom told me to run up and get you. We're going to grab something to eat, then we'll hit the bowling alley."

"Sounds great. Look, you go on down… I have to lock up. I'll be down in a sec."

Doug nodded, and headed down the hallway, looking back before hitting the down button on the elevator. Analeese checked everything before heading downstairs, locked the door on the way out, and charged down the stairs. The cool night air stung Analeese's warm face, sending out clouds of steam as she breathed. As she reached the passenger door, Doug piled out and got in back, helping Analeese in the front seat. Tom smiled at Analeese.

"Well, well, we've got a little army girl over here."

"The Cold War is over, sweetheart." Doug added from the back seat. Analeese turned around to face Doug.

"Well look here, Superman. Or do you turn into Clark Kent when you're not on the job?" She turned to Tom. "No wait. You're Clark. Doug doesn't look clean enough to be Clark." Analeese smiled wickedly at the both of them.

"Ha ha ha. Laugh laugh laugh. That's real funny."

"Alright, alright you two. Where do you wanna eat?"

"Rocketdog!" Doug exclaimed.

Tom looked at Analeese. She shrugged.

"Whatever."

Fifteen minutes later, the trio arrived at the fast-food restaurant. They all filed out of the mustang, and headed in one after another. Tom and Doug stood behind an old couple in line.

"I'll go find us a booth."

"You don't want anything?"

"Coke." She started to pull out her money, but Tom stopped her.

"Its okay, Army Girl. I got this one." Tom winked at Analeese.

Analeese clunked over to the smoking section in her worn boots, and flopped down in a red booth next to the window. It was starting to get dark outside, the sun just beginning to set. Analeese popped a cigarette into her mouth and lit up. Minutes later, Tom made his way to the booth with a pile of burgers on one tray and three drinks on the other.

"You know," he stated, "smoking kills."

"Why thank you, Officer Hanson, for watching out for my well being." She shrugged and put on a lopsided smile. "Just one of those habits, I guess. Never got around to quitting."

Tom nodded in understanding and handed her coke to her.

"Where's Doug?" She asked, after a long silence.

"Bathroom." He stated plainly, and began to unwrap a burger.

"Exactly what is it about me that you don't like, Officer Hanson?" She had her arms folded together, leaning her upper body over the table.

"What makes you think I don't like you?" Tom replied with a mouthful of greasy, processed meat.

"I dunno. You're just so uptight and serious…" She paused. "I'm not as bad as I look, you know."

"And I'm not as serious as I look."

"What are you talking about, Hanson? This man irons his jeans." Doug retreated to the booth rubbing the water off his hands with his pants. Analeese laughed.

"What's so wrong about that? I respect a guy who cares about the way he looks." Analeese put out her cigarette in the ashtray.

"This is coming from the guy who doesn't change his underwear for a week."

"Hey! The longest I've been with without changing my underwear is three days, alright? And that was only because I ran out of quarters at the Laundromat."

Doug sat down and unwrapped a burger and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth.

"Uh... this isn't Animal House, Penhall." Tom said, staring at the masticated cow rolling around in Doug's mouth.

"No, no, wait. He's trying to be the Incredible Hulk. Don't make him angry or he'll spit in your face."

Tom jumped up when Doug turned his face to him and threatened to spit in his face.

"I… think I'll just stay over here. Where it's safe." Tom jumped out of his seat, and landed next to Analeese.

After Tom and Doug finished eating, they all got back in the car and went over to the bowling alley.

--

When they arrived at the bowling alley, there were two cars in the parking lot. Walking in the door, there was an old man sitting behind the desk reading the newspaper.

"Hey Bob."

"Hey boys. Who's your friend?" Tom wrapped his arm around Analeese's shoulder.

"Newest officer. Analeese, this is Bob. Bob — Analeese."

"Hi." She shook Bob's hand.

"So." Doug rubbed his hands together. "Where is everyone tonight?"

"Not sure. Well, there is that competition over in Westbrook tonight."

"So… you haven't seen Hoffs or Ioki?"

"Nope, afraid not."

The conversation was interrupted by the telephone ringing.

"Hello?" Bob put his hand up to the receiver. "It's for you, Tom."

"Hello…?"

"What?... Oh no… You need us to come get you?... Are you sure?... Okay. See you Monday."

"What is it?" Doug scrunched his brow.

"Judy and Harry aren't going to make it. Harry's car broke down… again."

"Aw, that's too bad. But, it's probably a good thing they didn't come... they would have been embarrassed losing to meand my mad skill. You still up for a little… _competition_, Hanson?"

"Hah! Competition?! By the end of tonight you'll be shining my bowling shoes."

"Hold it, boys. How about we make things interesting? Which ever two people lose tonight, they have to serve to every whim and wish of the winner. Kind of like a… slave service. For a week." Analeese smiled evilly at Tom and Doug.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My apologies for all the spelling errors in the first chapter. I typed up that one in a bit of a rush. :o)**

**Keep those reviews coming! I'd like to hear from all my readers.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own 21 Jump Street or the characters. But, you know, since Christmas IS coming up, would it be too much to ask to borrow Tom for a while? D**

**Chapter Three**

"I'll kill her." Doug burst through the doors of the chapel.

"What's wrong, Penhall? Lost a bet to a chick?" Judy sneered and leaned back in her chair.

"Sounds like she's got you whipped, Doug." Ioki patted his shoulder.

"She called me... at 6:00 Saturday morning to pick up her clothes to iron. And that was only AFTER she made me and Hanson drive her to pick up her car at the shop before it close at midnight! Then, last night, she called me up at 11 because she wants ice cream! I mean, I've seen high maintenance before but this girl, she's... she's..."

"Standing right behind you." Harry pointed behind Doug.

"Goooooood morning, Doug! Ahh... it **is** lovely morning, isn't it?" Analeese said with a giant smile plastered across her face.

"I would have been lovelier if I didn't go around town last night looking for Rocky Road."

Judy walked over to Analeese and patted her on the shoulder. "Whatever you did... you are one brilliant chick. I worship you."

Captain Fuller walked through the doors. He looked around at everyone. "Where's Hanson?" As soon as the words escaped his mouth, Tom came stumbling in through the chapel doors.

"Sorry I'm late, Captain Fuller. I was picking up some coffee for Analeese over here."

Judy and Analeese laughed loudly. Tom and Doug shot them both annoyed looks.

"Alright, we can let this keep us off track. Carter: this is your first undercover assignment. Don't blow your cover and no arrests. You got that?" Analeese nodded. "Now, if you have any trouble, Doug and Tom will be right there. Don't hesitate to go to either of them if you're having trouble." Fuller pulled a photo out of a folder he was carrying. "Alice Portman. Not your average criminal, I know. But that's why we need you to get close to her and find out what's going down and if there's any one else involved. Judy, Harry– you know what you need to do. Dismissed."

Analeese held the picture of the teenage girl in her hand. "Are you kidding me? She looks like an honor roll student that got caught up in some bad drama." Tom opened the door for her. "You have no idea."

--

"8:42. Okay, we're now officially late." Analeese took her car keys out of the ignition.

"Come on, Carter! It's our first day."

"So? We're supposed to be hardened criminals 'notorious for our involvement with marijuana dealing and a criminal record', right?

"Yeah..."

"So act like it."

Analeese turned to Tom. "You're missing something."

"What?"

"Here." Analeese pulled a dangly skull earring from the long line of earrings stretching up and down her ears. She gave it to Tom, and he put it in his left earlobe.

"Okay, now that we've made Hanson all pretty can we go now? Something in the floorboard back here is starting to smell."

"Oh, well, you can take care of that, can't you Penhall? After school?" She smiled sweetly at Doug. He sighed and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair.

"Thanks! You're a _doll_." She patted him on the cheek and got out of her 1971 Camaro.

"You know, man. If she was ugly, I would never have agreed to this whole deal."

"That's the beauty of negotiation, Dough. Now let's go before the princess makes us carry her to the front door."

--

"Late on the first day. Not good for you three. Especially with your history."

"Terribly sorry, sir. You see, Tom here was having a little... 'boy problem' this morning. So, you know how that goes." Tom shot Analeese and panicked look.

"Mm-hmm. See that it doesn't happen again."

"Oh, yes sir." Analeese showed all of her teeth to the principal, Dr. McMann.

Walking out of the principal's office, Tom grabbed Analeese by the arm.

"Boy problem?!"

"One time my brother got himself stuck in his zipper. Mom called it a boy problem."

"And that's the best you could think of?! I got **stuck** in my zipper?!" Analeese smiled.

"Mm... yeah. Now stop keeping me, I've gotta make it to first period."

Analeese sulked down the front hallway, while Doug and Tom headed towards the back hallway. Doug in D-24, and Tom in D-72.

"Good luck, Hanson." Doug saluted Tom and turned the handle the classroom.

--

"Your chair, my lady." Analeese threw herself into the bench at a table outside the cafeteria.

"My first and second periods were Algebra. I couldn't even pass Algebra when _I_ was in high school." She rubbed her cheek with the base of her palm. "So much for Analeese Sawyer's shot at the honor roll this semester."

"Don't sulk for too long, Carter. Here comes Alice."

"Yeah, she asked if she could join us for lunch. And she's got the hotts for you, Hanson." Analeese exaggerated a wink at Tom. He turned around and pointed to a thin blond girl.

"Her?" Tom had a hopeful ring in his voice.

"Look again, Tom. To the left of the pretty little blond girl."

"Her?! My God, she looks like God-"

"Alice!" Analeese said, cutting Tom off.

Okay, okay, so Alice wasn't exactly the best-looking girl at St. Williams. About 6 foot 3, big glasses, braces, and a whole lot of makeup. But, hey, it's not what's on the outside, right?

"Hey Ana." Alice eyed Tom.

"Hey Alice. These are my two brothers, Tom and Doug."

Alice leaned forward on the table, a smile cracked across her features.

"Hi Tom." Tom's eyes shot wide open.

"Hi... Alice."

"Hey, Alice? Do you think you could get me a soda?" Analeese handed Alice 50 cents in change.

As soon as Alice was out of hearing range, she hit Tom on the arm. "Be nice!"

"Well, I've never had Godzilla bat her eyelashes at me."

"Stop it! The least you could do is be nice to her."

"Yeah, come on Hanson! You can do it." Doug patted Tom hard on the back.

"Well, I'm gonna go get more of this... whatever it is." He got up and walked into the busy cafeteria. Analeese laid her head on Doug's shoulder.

"Is this how it is all the time?"

Just when Doug was going to answer, Alice slid a Coke can go Analeese. She caught it with her left hand, and lifted her head off Doug's shoulder.

"So, Alice, you wanna go to the mall or something after school?"

"I... can't. I have tutoring today."

"Oh come on! You can blow it off, can't you?"

"No." Alice said abruptly.

The bell rang. Alice stood quickly and ran towards the front hallway.

"Somethings not right."

"And, that's what we're here for. To..." Doug stood in a ready stance with his hands on his hips. "Fight crime!"

Analeese batted him out of his stance.

"Stop... do you want to blow our cover?"

"Come on." Doug laughed and threw his arm around Analeese's shoulder.

--

Analeese waited for Tom outside of his 9th period.

"I couldn't stand high school when I was in it. Now, they're sent us back in all our glory to repeat it? I haven't seen one shady thing go down all day, Tom. All day."

"Be patient. It's only the first day, after all."

"I guess you're right. I just thought that coming back to this place was gonna be fun, you know? 'Best years of your life'."

Doug joined them and walked towards Analeese's car.

"Someone lied to you. All high school is is a bunch of adolescent teenagers coming together for 7 hours a day. It's a hormone-fest."

"Heh. Is that all, Doug?"

"No. I forgot the drug-dealing, sex-having, and zit-infested part. Ahh... how could I forget?"

Analeese added, "Don't forget the prom! It's only the most important social event of the whole year! Chick and their Flavor of the Week live for that stuff."

The Sawyer three gathered together in Analeese's Camaro.

While driving in front of the now empty high school Analeese noticed an open window. She could tell there were two people in the room, but she wasn't sure who. Then, the female figure turned and Analeese stopped the car. Doug hit his head on the back of Tom's headrest.

"Shit, Carter! You trying to give me a concussion?"

"Shh... shut up!" She pointed to the window. "Alice is in there."

"So?"

"So... she's not alone. There's a man in there with her." She put the car in reverse and stopped to get a better look.

"That's Bates!"

"Who?" Tom scrunched up his face.

"My 5th period English teacher. He's a little creepy... he likes to eye all of his female students. He was whispering something to a girl named Janet at the end of class. She looked offended and stormed out."

"Have you IDed him yet?"

"No. I was going to when we got back to the station..." Analeese's last word drifted off when she looked back in the window. "That's weird. They're not there anymore."

"They probably went to another room?" Doug inquired.

"Probably..."

Analeese knew something else was going on. And she was determined to find out what it was.

--

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Leave some more of those great reviews! (:**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own 21 Jump Street or any of the characters. I only own Analeese. . . but I would gladly trade her for Tom any day. :o)**

**Chapter Four**

The week had passed, and Analeese IDed Mr. Bates. He had a history of sexual offenses, only minor, and only women over the age of 18. That made it no less disgusting, however.

Tom stopped Analeese in the hallway between 4th and 5th period.

"Careful in there, Carter. I've heard talk around some of the chicks that eat lunch on Stoner's Hill that Bates is newly single."

"So... what does that mean?"

"That means he's going to be going after anything that pleases him as easy on the eyes." Analeese scoffed.

"What are you saying? He only goes after the pretty girls?"

"Yeah."

"So then that shouldn't be a problem for me. I'm about a blond Afro and sequined shorts away from looking like Richard Simmons."

"Shut up. And besides, you know you're gorgeous. So just go in there... and be you, I guess. But a little more so– try to get him to think that you're interested."

"But wha–"

The bell rang.

"Ah... I gotta run. Chemistry awaits. See you at lunch."

Analeese watched Tom scamper down the hallway and lose himself behind a doorway. She kept staring down the hall, hoping– wishing, rather that Tom would come back and help her. She didn't know how to show guys that she was 'interested'!

She was suddenly shaken from her thoughts when she felt a hand grasp her arm. She jolted back to reality, and turned to look at the person that was holding a firm grasp on her bicep. It was Bates. He smiled a greasy, sleezy smile at Analeese.

"Its time for class, Miss Sawyer."

"Right."

Analeese rushed past Mr. Bates and into her normal seat in the back corner of the room, resumed her normal, nonchalant, unalert position in the dark, vacant corner of the classroom. Mr. Bates stood at the front of the classroom, and leaned back against his desk. Analeese laid her head down on her desk. She studied Mr. Bates. Tall, dark hair, dark eyes, long arms, gigantic hands. He always liked to wear offbeat ties. Today he was sporting a tie with pigs with wings on it, khakis, and a blue shirt. 'He's not so bad...' Analeese thought. 'So... what does he want with a bunch of highschool girls?'

"Miss Sawyer!" Analeese jumped in her seat. "Do you have your paper on _The Odyssey_ to turn in?"

"No, sorry. You see, my little sister... she ate it. And, well, you know... I don't have it. And I tried to get it back! But once it was in her digestive system, that woulda been real messy."

Analeese provided a sarcastic smile at the end of her excuse.

"See me at the end of the day."

"Right-o, Senor Bates."

Analeese put her face back down on the desk. She drifted off to sleep, and was awoken at the end of class by the bell. She gathered her things, walked over to the door. Mr. Bates called her name, so she went over to his desk and laid her books on it.

"I expect better from you, Miss Sawyer."

"Yeah. Don't they all..."

"I would really like it if you would visit me after school today. Perhaps we can figure something out."

Analeese cocked her head to the side. Mr. Bates slowly moved his hand to where Analeese's was on the desk.

"I can give you extra credit or..."

"I have to go. I promised my brother I would meet him for lunch."

"I'll be expecting you after school, Analeese. And if you don't come I will report to the principal that you skipped detention."

"Detention?! For what?"

Mr. Bates moved his hand on top of Analeese's and rubbed the top of it.

"For not turning in your paper."

Analeese stared at him and snatched her hand from underneath his. She grabbed her things and headed to the door.

"I mean it! If you're not here, I'll go straight to the principal."

As soon as she reached the doorway, she ran down the hallway. She turned her head back to look at the door to his classroom, and bumped into Tom.

"Oomph..." Tom grabbed Analeese in his arms. "Hey, hey. Slow down. What happened?"

"Tom... he-he-he hit me!"

"What?"

"He touched me and told me that come to his room after school for detention for not turning in a paper or he would go to McMann and get me suspended."

Tom stared at Analeese.

"A paper?"

"Yeah but... I'm not going to go. I'd rather get suspended than be--"

"You have to go! Then we can bust him for philandering with a minor, if only we could get it out of Alice..."

"No! Tom, I refuse to go in there with him alone." Analeese turned her head to stop him from seeing the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Ana? What's wrong? What'd he do?" Analeese sniffed and wiped her face.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"No. It's something. Please, you can tell me."

"You swear not to tell anyone? Not even Doug or Harry or--" Tom grabbed her face in his hands.

"I promise." Analeese drew in a deep breath before beginning.

"When I was 8, my father died from heart failure. My mom took it pretty hard, and vowed she would never love anyone again, she told me it would just be me and her... my brother was off at college in California. After a year, she started dating this guy, Steve." She stopped and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "And, well, after 2 more years of dating, they got married. And she was happy again. She got a job at a law firm, while Steve worked as a real estate agent. They were both gone a lot, so I had some time at home to myself. Then Steve got fired, and was home all the time while my mom was rarely home except for on Sundays." She paused again, hoping Tom wouldn't make her continue. But he did. "One day, I came home from school. The house was quiet, but Steve's car was in the driveway. I dropped my things at the door, and went into the living room. And there was Steve, drink, naked, and lying on the couch. He got up and came towards me, saying how he waited a long time to finally be able to get to me. The next thing I knew I was lying on the floor and..." Her voice broke. Tom rubbed her arm for comfort. "And Steve was on top of me. I tried to get away, but he had my arms above my head and he was sitting on my legs." Analeese stopped.

"Please don't make me say anything else."

"Come on. It's okay. Tell me what else he did." Tom led her to the flight of stairs that connected the first floor and second floor and sat underneath them.

"He raped me. And he hit me. But only in places where my mom wouldn't be able to see.

I was terrified of him. He told me that if I told anyone, he would kill me. I was so scared..." Analeese couldn't contain herself any longer, she started to cry. Tom wrapped his arms around Analeese.

"How long did it go on for?"

"A year. Then I told my mom. She didn't believe me at first, then I showed her my bruises and the scar on my back that he gave me when she went on a business trip for a week. Before she could do anything, he was gone. He packed his stuff and just... left."

"Oh my God, Ana, I'm so sorry." Tom hugged Analeese close, and wiped away her tear stained cheeks.

"I can't do it, Tom. I don't want to go through that again.

"Look, this guy is a creep. If you don't go after school today, who know what stuff he would do to these girls? When you go in there, I'll be right behind you. I'll stand right outside the door, okay? You just yell if you need help."

"But what if..."

"I'll be there. The whole time. I'll never let anything happen to you."

Analeese looked up at Tom. She locked her eyes with his and leaned into his lips. She kissed him long, and hard. When she pulled back, Tom look surprised.

"Analeese..."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I did that, I..."

Tom cut her off and pressed his mouth into hers once more. Analeese grabbed the back of Tom's neck to deepen the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair, and he ran his hands up and down her back. When they emerged, Doug was standing in front of them. Analeese stood up abruptly, and wiped the tears from her face, and Tom stood slowly.

"Doug... I– we..." Analeese tried to explain, but no words came together.

"I was going to ask if you guys wanted to go to the Courtyard to eat, but it looks like you two are already busy. My mistake." Doug's voice sounded glum.

Doug turned, and walked down the hallway. Tom and Analeese exchanged regretful looks, and Analeese ran down the hall after Doug.

"Doug, I can explain."

"No, I don't need an explanation. What I was explanation enough."

Analeese grabbed Doug's hand before he could turn around.

"Dough. It didn't mean anything. I swear. Tom and I were just talking and... I promise. It didn't mean anything."

"I told you. You don't need to explain. What goes on between you two is your business."

Doug turned back around and headed down the hallway. Tom sauntered over to Analeese.

"This should never have happened. We're supposed to be professionals... I'm sorry."

"It's just as much my fault as it is yours." Tom said, kicking the linoleum hall floor with his shoe.

"Yeah, well, we shouldn't have been there in the first place. How about we just forget this ever happened?" Analeese offered.

"Yeah. Forget. Okay, its-its forgotten."

Analeese nodded and walked down the hall leaving Tom alone.

"But what if I don't want to forget?"

Tom sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He hadn't expected to feel that way for Analeese. But he did. He kicked a locker, leaving a dent in it and walked to the Courtyard. He couldn't get the image of Doug's face out of his mind, or the feel of Analeese's warm lips on his.

"God damn it..." He threw himself into a seat and placed his head in his hands.

--

**Thanks to Dawnie-7, SylviaD, A.H.Smith, Jacks-Strumpet, and Jack Sparrow's Pirate Maiden for your wonderful reviews! Keep them coming! :o) **


	5. Chapter Five

**I'm terribly sorry about not updating recently... I've had a hard time with this one, not sure how it should turn out. But, I've figured it out. Yay! (: This chapter is the next to last in the story.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 21 Jump Street or Tom or Doug. I would gladly take them off FOX's hands for a while, though. (;

**Chapter Five**

The bell overhead rang the end of the day at 3:15. Doug and Tom were in Analeese's last class, and not one of them stood to leave. Doug hadn't looked at Tom or Analeese once since that afternoon. He finally stood and grabbed Analeese's shoulder.

"Come on, you ready?" Tom lifted his head from the desk and stared at Analeese. She sighed.

"Yeah. You guys are gonna be there, right?"

"Of course. Come on." Doug supplied her with a humble smile. Her spirits lifted a bit, and she felt some-what ready to face the conflict that awaited her just down the hall.

All three finally stood and walked out of the empty classroom, and into the hallway. Nearing closer to the room, Analeese tensed up. Tom could see the fear settling in behind her serious façade, so he grabbed her on the arm and whispered in her ear, "Remember... just yell if you need us." She nodded in response, her eyes still locked with the open door at the end of the hall. Tom leaned forward and kissed her jaw. Analeese's eyes widened, but she showed no other response to his loving gesture. Doug grabbed a tape recorder out of his pocket.

"I want you to record everything– every word that's said from the time that you walk in, until the time that you leave. We need it for evidence, okay?" Analeese grabbed it and put it in her sweatshirt pocket.

"Okay." Doug nudged her cheek with his knuckles.

"Don't be so stiff, everything's gonna be okay." He smiled.

They reached the door. A-17.

"I'll be out soon. Give me about an hour, okay?" Doug and Tom nodded, and went into the empty classroom across from Mr. Bates' room. Analeese entered the class, Mr. Bates was behind his desk writing. She knocked on the doorframe, her book bag slung over one shoulder.

"Ahh... Miss Sawyer, so good of you to come." He removed his glasses, and pointed to the desk in front of him. "Have a seat."

Analeese dropped her book bag beside the desk and sat down. Mr. Bates stood and walked over to her, stroking her face with his fore finger. Analeese jerked her head away from his hand, and slowly pulled the tape recorder out, leaving it in her sleeve so she could catch every word that was said.

"Stop." She couldn't think of anything else to say, she felt so tense. Mr. Bates noticed the look on her face, and chuckled inwardly.

"Is something the matter?"

"Yes. You're disgusting."

"I'm _disgusting_?"

Analeese narrowed her eyes at him.

"You heard me. You're having sex with under-aged girls. Why?" He grabbed her face in his hands.

"Who told you that?"

"What?"

"Who told you that?!"

"No one **told** me. They didn't have to **tell** me. You're so open about it."

"You lie!" Analeese felt a sharp pain reel through her face. He had hit her.

Doug and Tom shot up when they heard the smacking noise from the room across from them, and automatically put their hands where their guns rested. They heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Doug stuck his head outside the door frame and pulled his head back in.

"Alice is coming down the hall. We'll have to wait."

"But what about Ana?"

"She'll be okay."

"She doesn't have her gun..."

"Yeah she does. Fuller made sure she had it on today."

Alice walked into Mr. Bate's classroom. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is she doing here?" Mr. Bates stood up straight and walked over to Alice.

"She has detention, my pet."

Analeese quirked an eyebrow. His pet? This was getting way too weird. She watched as Mr. Bates claimed Alice's mouth with his. She had a notion to arrest him then and there for philandering with a minor. 'No.' She thought. Not a big enough charge.

She perked up. "Uhh. Mr. Bates? Can I go now...?" He spun his head around and smiled that greasy smile that she had come to loathe so much.

"Yes. But I'll expect you here again tomorrow."

She nodded her head and quickly grabbed her things, breaking into a run when she neared the door.

Tom and Doug saw her, but waited until he closed the door to come out of hiding.

"Did you get it?"

"I got everything. But, I have a feeling that there's something else we haven't found out yet." Doug nodded his head.

"Try to get it out of Alice." She shook her head 'no'.

"I've asked her too many times. I think she's starting to get suspicious." She turned her head to Tom.

"You know. She likes you, Tom." He met her eye contact.

"Yeah. I know."

"Maybe you could... you know. _Trick_ her into telling you. Maybe have lunch together tomorrow or something."

He opened his mouth to protest, but Analeese cut him off.

"Please. He's abusing her, I know he is. Maybe even raping her... we just have to get her to admit it."

Tom could see the pleading look that Analeese was giving him. And she was right.

"Okay. Yeah. I'll do it."

"Good." She smiled. "Come on. Lets get out of here." She grabbed them both by their arms and pulled them along side her.

--

Analeese bounced her leg up and down in Mr. Bates class. She was anxious... and nervous and giddy all at the same time. If everything followed through in their plan, then this would be her first _real_ arrest. But she was also scared for Alice. What had Bates done to her to make her so obedient and so... quiet all the time?

The bell rang. Analeese breathed a sigh of relief. Today could possibly be the last day in that awful class. She could only hope.

She grabbed her things and rushed out of the classroom, bumping into Doug on the way out.

"Hey, hey. Watch it!"

"Sorry, I just– I have to go see Tom and Alice and..."

"Not to worry." He smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"What? What did you do?!"

"Nothing! I didn't do anything. But everything's already taken care of. Tom and Alice are on their way to lunch as we speak."

Analeese felt as if a giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Good. She didn't have to worry about carrying out that part of it, as well. All she had to do now was wait. She got the warrant from Fuller earlier that morning, which was settled peacefully in her book bag.

"Well, I don't know about you. But I'm kind of hungry." Doug smiled wider and patted his stomach.

"You read my mind."

--

Tom led Alice to a secluded part of the courtyard, and sat down at a table. Everything was strategically planned out. Every thought, every word, every movement. It all rested in his hands now.

"So, Alice," he said, popping a french fry in his mouth, "how're things going these days?"

Alice blushed slightly and set her drink back down on her tray. "Good."

"Getting good grades, I imagine?" He smiled at her, encouraging her to talk to him. She smiled back.

"Yeah. I made the honor roll last semester."

"Great! That's great... I can't say the same for myself, all my teachers are just... assholes." She scoffed.

"You just have to get the right ones."

"Oh yeah? What teachers do you have?"

"Well," she started, sipping the rest of her drink noisily through her straw, "I have Mrs. Baker for math, Mr. Greyson for science, umm... Potts for history, and Bates for English."

'Perfect. Great time to bring up Bates.' He thought.

"Yeah. Analeese has Bates. She said he's kinda.. Eeeehh..." He tilted his hand from side to side to signify that he was a little 'off'.

Her jaw dropped, but she didn't speak.

"Is something wrong?"

Alice hesitated for a moment, and finally spoke.

"Can I tell you something, and you have to promise that you won't tell anybody else? _Especially_ not Analeese or Doug."

He nodded. "Yeah, go ahead. Shoot."

"Mr. Bates.. He.." She stopped as if she were trying to find the right words to say. "He touches me." Tom furrowed his brow.

"He does what?"

"He forces me to have sex with him. Every day after school."

"And you haven't told anybody about it?"

"No! He told me that if I tell anyone, he'll kill me..."

Tom's jaw dropped this time. Analeese was right. There was something else going on.

"Alice... you should have told the police. They can help you."

She shook her head. "I tried. They said that I didn't have my head right again."

Tom thought on her last statement for a moment. She didn't have her head right again?

"What do you mean 'you don't have your head right again'?"

"I have Tourette's syndrome. One time, I said that there was a fire at the school. And everyone had to be evacuated. It was awful."

"Did you see any one? A doctor, and adult, the police, something?"

"No. They all just thought I was crazy. So they sent me away for a while. Then I came back, and I've been able to control it ever since."

Tom nodded his head. All that was so much to take in. But.. Wait. That was _way_ too easy. She had given away all that information so willingly, like she was selling girl scout cookies.

"Alice?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you telling me all this... and not someone else?"

She thought about it for a minute.

"Because I trust you."

--

**Sorry for the lack of updates on the story. I took a good, long break to think about this one for a while. Next chapter is going to be the last one in this story. But, I've got a question for you all:**

**Should I continue on a with a different plot and keep Analeese in with everyone else?**

**Or should I make a different one with different characters?**

**Leave your opinion inthe reviews. Thanks. (:**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, though I'd like to. **

**Chapter Six**

Analeese and Doug walked with Tom into the school parking lot that afternoon, listening to everything that Tom had found out about Mr. Bates and Alice.

"That bastard... I want to..." She put her hands around an imaginary neck and shook.

"You'll have to save that for tomorrow, when we get the warrant."

"Do you have the evidence from Alice?"

"Just what I heard."

Doug stopped.

"What! You don't have a tape or _anything_?"

"Well, no..."

He rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Hanson! Where's your head at, lately? She needs to 'fess up!"

Tom shrugged. "Maybe I can get her to come in?"

Doug exaggeratedly nodded his head. "That would be good."

Analeese chimed in. "Like... now."

Before Tom had a chance to speak, Alice came running up to the three officers. She was clearly out of breath.

"Tom, can I talk to you?"

Tom shot a glance to Ana and Doug. They both nodded their head and smiled.

"Yeah."

Alice grabbed Tom by his arm, and dragged him in between the few parked cars still out in the lot.

"I want to tell the police. I want him to go away from me. For good."

Tom smiled. "The police already know."

She cocked her head to the side. Tom reached into his breast pocket and pulled out his badge, showing it to her.

"My real name is Tom Hanson. Officer Tom Hanson."

"You're a.. a cop?"

Tom nodded his head.

"So, what about Doug and Ana?"

"They're cops too. We came here to help you."

Alice frowned and looked at the ground.

"Are you okay?" Tom noticed the change in her face.

"Yeah," she replied, "I will be."

-

**Yay. The End. (**

**On the chapter before this one, I asked the reviewers on their opinion if I happened to write a new 21 Jump Street fic... and people said that they would like for Analeese to be included in another story. So, for your reading pleasure... I'm writing another Ana story. ((And the crowd goes wild. :D)) It should be up this week... so, keep checking back!**

**A final thanks to all the reviewers on this story. There were very few, but I still appreciate it.**


End file.
